1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a vibration isolation handle for use on power tools, and is more specifically a vibration dampening handle with a vibration dampening connection to a main tool handle.
2. Background Information
Power tools are often operated through a handle that reaches from a standing height to a floor or ground level tool. This can include tools for finishing wet cement, cutting cement, polishing wood floors, sanding wood floors or other types of power tools. Such tools impart considerable vibration to the user through the handle that he/she uses to control the machine.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.